peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 October 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-10-06 ; Comments *John is in the middle of playing all of the tracks from the posthumous Joy Division album 'Still'. *Peel mentions having watched Top Of The Pops last week and being fascinated by "the extraordinary costume that Mike Read was wearing... It really was most peculiar." *Staying with Mike Read: "I ruffled his hair once you know, in a friendly sort of gesture and he got absolutely livid. Said, 'never do that again!' I'm sure he was just kidding." *John has a read through the new UK Top 40 single chart that was unveiled that day: "The Tweets up to #2! There you are you see, not everything's bad." *Peel admits to struggling with the pronounciation of the band Schlaflose Nächte - "When I was a boy bands were called things like, 'Randolph Basingstoke and his Spa Hotel Rhythm Dandies' and things were a lot easier then. I blame it all on the Common Market myself." Sessions *Maximum Joy #1 recorded 12th September, repeat, first broadcast 17 September 1981. No known commercial release. *Orange Juice #2, recorded 3rd August 1981, repeat, first broadcast 10 August 1981. Available on 6CD + DVD collection - Coals To Newcastle Domino REWIGCD38X Tracklisting *''File 1 begins at start of show'' *23 Skidoo: Last Words (7" promo) Fetish FE 10 *Cure: Charlotte Sometimes (7") Fiction FICS 14 @''' *Orange Juice: Three Cheers For Our Side (session) :JP: "Curiously enough, I've been drinking an immense quantity of orange juice lately. I don't know whether this something which comes to you in middle age - who can say? Perhaps it does. But if anybody's going to die of vitamin C poisoning in this country it could easily be me." *UK Decay: Sexual (7" - Sexual / Twist In The Tale) Fresh FRESH 33 *''Peel decides to give the B-side a spin as well.'' *UK Decay: Twist In The Tale (7" - Sexual / Twist In The Tale) Fresh FRESH 33 *Bunny Wailer: Lifeline (v/a album - Wiser Dread) Nighthawk 301 '''@ *Maximum Joy: Open Your Heart (session) @''' *Heaven 17: Let's All Make A Bomb (album - Penthouse And Pavement) Virgin V2208 '''@ *U2: Gloria (7") Island WIP 6733 @''' *Bob Marley And The Wailers: Put It On (album - Soul Rebel) New Cross NC 001 '''@ *Orange Juice: Holiday Hymn (session) *Schlaflose Nächte: Flüstern (7") Armageddon AS 019 *''Peel again decides to play the B-side on a whim.'' *Schlaflose Nächte: Move (7" - Flüstern) Armageddon AS 019 *Bow Wow Wow: The Mile High Club (7" promo - Studio 54 New York Presents The Mile High Club) Tour D'Eiffel Productions TE001 *Oscar McLollie & His Honey Jumpers: Mama Don't Like It (10" album - Roll Hotrod Roll) Ace *Orange Juice: Dying Day (session) *Singers And Players: Quanté Jubila (album - War Of Words) On-U Sound 99 99-02LP *Joy Division: Ceremony (album - Still) Factory FACT 40 *Joy Division: Shadowplay (album - Still) Factory FACT 40 *Joy Division: A Means To An End (album - Still) Factory FACT 40 *Joy Division: Passover (album - Still) Factory FACT 40 *Catwax Axe Co.: Waxwalk (7") Voila! CAT001 *Maximum Joy: Slip Into The Fit (session) @ ''' *File 1' cuts out half way through above track'' *Maximum Joy: Caveman Fit (session) @''' *Soft Boys: There's Nobody Like You (album - Two Halves For The Price Of One) Armageddon BYE 1 '''@ start only, but last track of show *''Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2'' File ;Name *1) 1981-10-06 Peel Show DB255.mp3 *2) John Peel 06 Oct 1981.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:23 *2) 39:07 (from 23:18 unique) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) created from DB255 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) From a collection of reel to reel tapes purchased and digitised by Tim ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Derby Box Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes